


前尘影事

by sy_pineapple



Series: 前尘影事 [1]
Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open Ending, Tragedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: 哈利迪彩蛋尘埃落定的十五年后，GSS现任董事长韦德·沃茨在绿洲中放入了自己的彩蛋，群雄逐鹿重新开始。然而，关于彩蛋的线索只有一句话——“记忆永恒存在，过去永不消亡。”一切真相和执念，都深埋于那段尘封的历史当中。
Relationships: Anorak | James Halliday & Great and Powerful Og | Ogden Morrow, Parzival | Wade Watts & Nolan Sorrento, Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Series: 前尘影事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 本文部分设定来自小说《玩家一号》和作者亲自认证的官方衍生小说《Lacero》
> 
> * 原著设定：诺兰获得过计算机博士学位，在哈利迪手下工作时就已高薪在握，管理着绿洲部分开发团队。韦德认为他投奔IOI是出卖灵魂之举。
> 
> * 官方衍生小说设定：诺兰寻找彩蛋的最终目的是直接启动绿洲的自毁装置。他认为现实世界正走向灭亡，而人们沉迷绿洲，不愿为改善现状做出丝毫努力，唯一的亲人也因绿洲而死（为保持清醒不间断地打游戏而注射过量毒品），摧毁绿洲则可以逼迫人们回到现实。他知道就算成功，IOI也会将他告得倾家荡产，甚至会杀了他。
> 
> * 悲剧预警！！！！最终开放式结局。

我们逆水行舟，奋力向前，却不断回到往昔岁月。

#

“我叫韦德，先生。韦德·沃茨。”

“有了绿洲，谁还想面对这操蛋的现实呢？”

“那现实呢，韦德？现实世界该怎么办？”

“人都是要死的。但我并不想就这样不明不白地走向终局。”

“梦境再美好，也终究会有醒来的一天。”

“帕西法尔的真名……叫做韦德·沃茨。”

“你欺骗了我，你将灵魂出卖给IOI，丧尽天良、坏事做绝，是不折不扣的魔鬼。”

“我本来就是个魔鬼。”

“你不曾了解我，你只看到了我想让你看到的。”

“你在现实中经营公司，可你一直活在游戏里。是绿洲毁灭了这个世界，而不是什么见鬼的能源枯竭。”

“我恨绿洲。”

“我以为你得到了一切，可现在看来真是荒谬。你再也见不到他了，不是吗？”

“莫罗先生，我想知道，哈利迪先生的全部记忆，是否都存放在档案馆里？”

“你想知道的事情……二零三七年十二月十七日，用最高权限。”

“记忆永恒存在，而过去永不消亡。”

“欢迎加入创新网络公司，索伦托先生。”

“一切都要结束了。”

“别忘了你曾经许下的诺言。”

“再见，韦德。”

#

**“滚！滚出去！忘恩负义的小崽子！”**

**韦德往旁边一缩，刚好躲过朝脑袋砸来的杯子，转身掀开窗户，在更多杂物飞来之前熟练地翻出叠楼，顺着金属脚手架一路滑下，稳稳地落在楼下的大垃圾堆上。**

**这并不是他第一次被赶出家门——当然，如果那鬼地方还算得上是家的话。照以往的经验，只要他在外面找个窝棚或小酒馆老老实实待上一夜，没惹上什么新的麻烦，等到第二天中午姨妈和那混账男人逍遥过后呼呼大睡的时候，就可以从窗户偷偷翻进去。**

**他不担心自己真的会被扫地出门，甚至很期待这样的结果。独自谋生没什么大不了的，他在修理设备上一直是把好手。但姨妈肯定不会放自己走——没了政府发给他的救助金，她和那些男人拿什么去绿洲里鬼混？**

**哦，对了，绿洲。就算在现实世界中再不受待见，至少他还有绿洲。每日在游戏中度过的短短几个小时是他一整天的精神寄托。韦德仰头望向高悬在空中的全息广告，上面闪烁着几行大字——**

** 重大更新就在今晚！哈利迪邀您共同遨游虚拟世界！ **

** 不一样的绿洲，不一样的二零三七！ **

**他呆呆地看着那幅广告，不舍得挪开脚步。对面的高楼就是社交模拟系统公司总部，不过大家都叫它绿洲大厦，因为游戏的总服务器就在那里。今晚的新闻发布会在一楼礼堂，还有四个小时开始。绿洲的每条新闻他都知道得一清二楚，从第一次登录以来，韦德就没错过和这个虚拟世界相关的任何一条动向。**

**绿洲创造至今已整整二十五年，期间有两次系统更新，无一不伴随着盛大的新闻发布会，入场券在黑市的价格抵得上他一年的饭钱。亲临现场的观众是世界上第一批体验更新的人，像他这种生在叠楼区的穷孩子，一生也不会有这样的机会。**

**他叹了口气，趿拉着鞋挪向街角的酒吧，趁几个喝得烂醉的大汉踢开门出来的功夫，一头钻了进去。在回到自己建在废弃车堆中的秘密基地之前，他打算先在这里躲上几个小时，毕竟这个酒吧是整个叠楼区唯一能观看绿洲新闻发布会直播的地方——前提是他没有被酒保发现。**

**酒吧同往常一样纷乱不堪。绝大多数人都戴着** **VR** **眼镜，时而大吼大叫，时而奋力拼杀，打翻桌椅或酒杯是常有的事，酒保早已见怪不怪，径直过去收拾，然后在账簿上划拉几笔——他几乎记得每个人的名字，到这里来的基本都是常客。** **三三两两的人聚在吧台周围，炫耀着新打出的装备或是交流经验，有的人红光满面，也有的人一脸颓丧——韦德非常理解他们，换做自己在游戏中死去清零，掉光全部家当，表情也好不到哪去。**

**如今这个世道，愿意在现实和绿洲中划清界限的人不多。生活意味着永无止境的折磨，能减轻这种痛苦的唯有游戏。**

**不远处传来一声怒吼，紧接着是砸碎杯子的声音，看来又有人被清零了。韦德翻了个白眼，刚想换个更隐蔽的角落，就被突然搭在肩上的手吓了一跳——**

**“韦德·沃茨，又是你！”酒保晃了晃脑袋，笑得不怀好意，“来杯啤酒如何？”**

**韦德发出一声几不可闻的叹息。又被抓住了。**

**“我没钱。”**

**“没钱你来干啥？”酒保使了个眼色，几个打手慢慢围了过来。**

**“我只是来看新闻发布会的。”韦德都没注意到自己说了实话。**

**紧随而来的是一阵刺耳的狂笑。“新闻发布会？像你这样的也玩绿洲？恐怕连传送门的钱都付不起吧？”**

**一股怒气翻腾而上，积攒已久的屈辱和愤懑几乎要冲破胸腔，那种被轻视、被嘲讽的痛苦，他再也不想忍受了——**

**“我怎么就不能玩绿洲了？告诉你，我还是绿洲请来的客人，待会要去现场看发布会呢！”**

**话一出口他就后悔了。韦德意识到自己本质上就是个怂包，牛皮吹破天的是他，最后倒霉的恐怕也是他。下意识地环顾四周，寻找着趁手的武器，看来今晚又有麻烦了。**

**酒保和打手们显然没预料到他的回答。趁他们愣神的工夫，韦德一脚踹翻了中间的桌子，酒杯噼里啪啦碎了一地。顺手抄起一个半空的酒瓶，转身朝大门的方向狂奔，一路上撞翻不少座椅，磕得膝盖生疼，但他哪里顾得上这些。回过神来的酒保带着人紧追其后，一片鸡飞狗跳。**

**他转过墙角，并未留神迎面走来的人，一头将对方撞了个趔趄，重心不稳地向身后栽去。韦德眼疾手快地拉住对方，帮他保持平衡。一股淡淡的男士香水味飘进鼻腔，抬头望去，是个西装革履的男人。**

**韦德愣住了，张了张嘴，却一句话也说不出来。酒瓶从指间滑下，砰地一声砸在地上，廉价酒水洒在对方擦得锃亮的皮鞋上。**

**我……好像又闯祸了？**

#

我叫艾尔·格林，是绿洲现任首席游戏设计师，下面是我的故事。

我出生于二零四一年，今年二十七岁。在我六岁的时候，韦德·沃茨拿到了公司创始人哈利迪先生留下的彩蛋，从而获得游戏的最高控制权，并接任公司董事长。有关他的事迹和传闻伴随我长大。

沃茨先生是个复杂的人物，各大电子报刊和论坛上对他的争议从未停止。有的人认为他是救世主，沃茨先生在教育、医疗、能源、环境等诸多领域的投入将他们从困苦的生活中解救出来；也有的人认为他是独断专行的魔鬼，绿洲在商界一家独大，就算是联邦政府派出的专员也无法干预公司的决策。他给予一部分人在现实中继续生存的希望，同时也阻断了另一部分人权力和财富的来源。我属于前者。

我出生在哥伦布市的叠楼区，这里曾经是个贫民窟，不过如果你现在路过这边，除了主干路尽头的酒吧被原封不动地保留，几乎看不出其他的旧日痕迹。顺便说一句，沃茨先生就是在这片区域度过了童年和青年时光，接管公司后，他对叠楼区进行了大规模修缮，并给每个居民都发放了数量可观的生活补贴。

我在绿洲里完成高中学业，以荣誉毕业生的身份拿到了麻省理工大学计算机专业的录取通知——现实世界中的那个。大学期间，我第一个拿到了沃茨先生在五十周年庆典时放入绿洲的彩蛋，并得到进入公司总部实习的机会，毕业后顺利留任。两年前，公司正式聘任我为首席设计师。为绿洲工作是我一直以来的梦想，但我从未想过会以如今这种方式实现。

五年来，很多人向我询问当年究竟是如何找到的彩蛋，但我从未明确回答，因为答案并不是短短几句话就能说得清楚的。我敬仰沃茨先生，钦佩他在商界的卓越成就，也感激他为改善现实世界而做出的坚持不懈的努力。但我过去不曾真正了解他。在找到解开谜题的关键线索之前，我只看到沃茨先生现今的辉煌和未来的璀璨，却从未想过，每个英雄的背后，或许都有一段辛酸的过往，有着再也无法弥补的缺憾和无奈。

我写下这段经历，除了揭开大家渴盼已久的谜底，也是在沃茨先生的准许下将一段唏嘘过往存于纸页。

#

**两人面面相觑。**

**男人看了看自己沾上污渍的皮鞋，微微皱起眉头，但并未多说什么。韦德趁机再次扫视了一下他的衣着，内心立刻将其归入“上层社会、惹不起”的行列，身体也迅速做出反应——**

**“先生，对不起”，他低下头，朝着对方深鞠一躬，“我不是故意的。”**

**一片沉默。男人上下打量着他，目光略微带着……好奇？但韦德不能确定。当务之急是别再惹上麻烦，今天闯的祸已经够多了。**

**“先生，很抱歉撞到您，还弄脏了您的皮鞋”，韦德咽了口唾沫，“如果您介意的话，我可以——”**

**“我不需要你赔偿。”韦德有点吃惊，他没想到对方这么好说话。**

**“没关系的。”男人继续说道，嗓音带上了点沙哑，疲惫地靠在身后的吧台上。韦德这才注意到眼前的人心事重重，显然并不开心，眼眶微微发红，似乎刚刚哭过。他觉得这个时候自己应该说点什么，绞尽脑汁地在脑海中寻找合适的词汇，可还没等开口，衣领就被人揪住，一只拳头迎面砸来。他躲闪不及，后退几步径直撞到墙上，只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响。**

**“小畜生，终于抓到你了”，韦德发现不知什么时候自己已被酒保和打手们团团围住，“这回怎么不跑了？”**

**“你倒是跑呀！”他揉着肿胀的太阳穴，恍惚中看见了对面几个人抄起了酒瓶，下意识地把身体缩成一团。但预料中的疼痛始终没有到来。**

**“他和我是一起的。”男人的声音在耳边响起，“我让他在这里等我。”**

**韦德惊愕地抬起头，看着男人掏出钱夹，数了几张钞票递给酒保，但对方没有接。一时间没有人说话，周围突然变得寂静起来。他偷偷往旁边瞥了一眼，发现吧台前面坐着的几个人也中断了谈话，同样一脸惊愕。**

**“他、他真的要去看发布会？”酒保不可思议地扭头看向韦德，又迅速移开视线，“我还以为这小子骗我！你不知道他平日里……”**

**“这是个误会，索伦托先生。”**

**索伦托先生……索伦托！韦德知道他是谁了。绿洲的首席设计师诺兰·索伦托，今晚新闻发布会的主角！他在新闻上多次见过对方的照片，刚刚见到真人却没认出来！只能说脑子是被今天接连不断的倒霉事搅成了浆糊。韦德在心里默默抽了自己一个巴掌。**

**而自己刚刚在对方面前表现得像个蠢货，弄脏了他的鞋，还像傻子一样站着不动等着酒保追过来揍？**

**又一个巴掌。**

**对了，酒保说了新闻发布会的事！之前扯的那堆谎话也被听见了？然后还踹翻桌子，抄着酒瓶毫无形象地狂奔……**

**再一个巴掌。**

**等等！这样一个人，为什么会独自跑到这来喝酒？在叠楼区的破酒吧？还是在晚上的新闻发布会之前？**

**他不久前是哭过吗？**

**还有……他刚刚对酒保说和我是一起的？**

**直到肩膀被拍了好几下，韦德才回过神来。他环顾四周，发现酒保和打手们早已没了踪影，面前的人一脸诧异地望着自己。**

**“不走吗？”**

**“去哪？”**

**“我还想问你呢。除了这鬼地方，你就没别处可去吗？”**

**“有、有的。”但他并不想回姨妈那里，这样只有一个地方可去——**

**“带路吧。”**

**什么？韦德惊得跳了起来，差点撞翻吧台边的高脚凳，他感到自己的大脑已经无法处理今晚过大的信息量了，“你、您也——”**

**“你刚才搞出那么大动静，那么多人都注意到我了，你觉得我还待得下去吗？”男人疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，一脸憔悴，韦德莫名地有了种错觉，感觉他又要哭了，“我只是想找个离公司稍微远点的地方，当然，如果你不愿意的话——”**

**“我愿意！我愿意的！”韦德的身体先于头脑做出了反应，他一把抓住男人的衣袖，拽着他走向大门的方向。而对方比他高出许多，被突兀的举动拽得一个踉跄，但还是任由自己这个十岁的贫民窟男孩拉着，走向叠楼区的深处。**

**没什么人注意到他们。一路上除了几个喝得醉醺醺的人目光迷离地擦肩而过，叠楼区的绝大多数居民显然都留在家里，在绿洲中度过又一个奇妙夜晚。**

多年之后，韦德·沃茨依然会不停回想起这个傍晚。命运的齿轮在那一刻起悄然转动，开启他毕生的执念和追寻。冥冥之中，每个人最终都走上了一条无法回头的路，凝视深渊，却不愿后退一步。


	2. Chapter 2

#

我叫艾尔·格林，是绿洲现任首席游戏设计师，下面是我的故事。

我出生于二零四一年，今年二十七岁。在我六岁的时候，韦德·沃茨拿到了公司创始人哈利迪先生留下的彩蛋，从而获得游戏的最高控制权，并接任公司董事长。有关他的事迹和传闻伴随我长大。

沃茨先生是个复杂的人物，各大电子报刊和论坛上对他的争议从未停止。有的人认为他是救世主，沃茨先生在教育、医疗、能源、环境等诸多领域的投入将他们从困苦的生活中解救出来；也有的人认为他是独断专行的魔鬼，绿洲在商界一家独大，就算是联邦政府派出的专员也无法干预公司的决策。他给予一部分人在现实中继续生存的希望，同时也阻断了另一部分人权力和财富的来源。我属于前者。

我出生在哥伦布市的叠楼区，这里曾经是个贫民窟，不过如果你现在路过这边，除了主干路尽头的酒吧被原封不动地保留，几乎看不出其他的旧日痕迹。顺便说一句，沃茨先生就是在这片区域度过了童年和青年时光，接管公司后，他对叠楼区进行了大规模修缮，并给每个居民都发放了数量可观的生活补贴。

我在绿洲里完成高中学业，以荣誉毕业生的身份拿到了麻省理工大学计算机专业的录取通知——现实世界中的那个。大学期间，我第一个拿到了沃茨先生在五十周年庆典时放入绿洲的彩蛋，并得到进入公司总部实习的机会，毕业后顺利留任。两年前，公司正式聘任我为首席设计师。为绿洲工作是我一直以来的梦想，但我从未想过会以如今这种方式实现。

五年来，很多人向我询问当年究竟是如何找到的彩蛋，但我从未明确回答，因为答案并不是短短几句话就能说得清楚的。我敬仰沃茨先生，钦佩他在商界的卓越成就，也感激他为改善现实世界而做出的坚持不懈的努力。但我过去不曾真正了解他。在找到解开谜题的关键线索之前，我只看到沃茨先生现今的辉煌和未来的璀璨，却从未想过，每个英雄的背后，或许都有一段辛酸的过往，有着再也无法弥补的缺憾和无奈。

我写下这段经历，除了揭开大家渴盼已久的谜底，也是在沃茨先生的准许下将一段唏嘘过往存于纸页。

#

**两人面面相觑。**

**男人看了看自己沾上污渍的皮鞋，微微皱起眉头，但并未多说什么。韦德趁机再次扫视了一下他的衣着，内心立刻将其归入“上层社会、惹不起”的行列，身体也迅速做出反应——**

**“先生，对不起”，他低下头，朝着对方深鞠一躬，“我不是故意的。”**

**一片沉默。男人上下打量着他，目光略微带着……好奇？但韦德不能确定。当务之急是别再惹上麻烦，今天闯的祸已经够多了。**

**“先生，很抱歉撞到您，还弄脏了您的皮鞋”，韦德咽了口唾沫，“如果您介意的话，我可以——”**

**“我不需要你赔偿。”韦德有点吃惊，他没想到对方这么好说话。**

**“没关系的。”男人继续说道，嗓音带上了点沙哑，疲惫地靠在身后的吧台上。韦德这才注意到眼前的人心事重重，显然并不开心，眼眶微微发红，似乎刚刚哭过。他觉得这个时候自己应该说点什么，绞尽脑汁地在脑海中寻找合适的词汇，可还没等开口，衣领就被人揪住，一只拳头迎面砸来。他躲闪不及，后退几步径直撞到墙上，只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响。**

**“小畜生，终于抓到你了”，韦德发现不知什么时候自己已被酒保和打手们团团围住，“这回怎么不跑了？”**

**“你倒是跑呀！”他揉着肿胀的太阳穴，恍惚中看见了对面几个人抄起了酒瓶，下意识地把身体缩成一团。但预料中的疼痛始终没有到来。**

**“他和我是一起的。”男人的声音在耳边响起，“我让他在这里等我。”**

**韦德惊愕地抬起头，看着男人掏出钱夹，数了几张钞票递给酒保，但对方没有接。一时间没有人说话，周围突然变得寂静起来。他偷偷往旁边瞥了一眼，发现吧台前面坐着的几个人也中断了谈话，同样一脸惊愕。**

**“他、他真的要去看发布会？”酒保不可思议地扭头看向韦德，又迅速移开视线，“我还以为这小子骗我！你不知道他平日里……”**

**“这是个误会，索伦托先生。”**

**索伦托先生……索伦托！韦德知道他是谁了。绿洲的首席设计师诺兰·索伦托，今晚新闻发布会的主角！他在新闻上多次见过对方的照片，刚刚见到真人却没认出来！只能说脑子是被今天接连不断的倒霉事搅成了浆糊。韦德在心里默默抽了自己一个巴掌。**

**而自己刚刚在对方面前表现得像个蠢货，弄脏了他的鞋，还像傻子一样站着不动等着酒保追过来揍？**

**又一个巴掌。**

**对了，酒保说了新闻发布会的事！之前扯的那堆谎话也被听见了？然后还踹翻桌子，抄着酒瓶毫无形象地狂奔……**

**再一个巴掌。**

**等等！这样一个人，为什么会独自跑到这来喝酒？在叠楼区的破酒吧？还是在晚上的新闻发布会之前？**

**他不久前是哭过吗？**

**还有……他刚刚对酒保说和我是一起的？**

**直到肩膀被拍了好几下，韦德才回过神来。他环顾四周，发现酒保和打手们早已没了踪影，面前的人一脸诧异地望着自己。**

**“不走吗？”**

**“去哪？”**

**“我还想问你呢。除了这鬼地方，你就没别处可去吗？”**

**“有、有的。”但他并不想回姨妈那里，这样只有一个地方可去——**

**“带路吧。”**

**什么？韦德惊得跳了起来，差点撞翻吧台边的高脚凳，他感到自己的大脑已经无法处理今晚过大的信息量了，“你、您也——”**

**“你刚才搞出那么大动静，那么多人都注意到我了，你觉得我还待得下去吗？”男人疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，一脸憔悴，韦德莫名地有了种错觉，感觉他又要哭了，“我只是想找个离公司稍微远点的地方，当然，如果你不愿意的话——”**

**“我愿意！我愿意的！”韦德的身体先于头脑做出了反应，他一把抓住男人的衣袖，拽着他走向大门的方向。而对方比他高出许多，被突兀的举动拽得一个踉跄，但还是任由自己这个十岁的贫民窟男孩拉着，走向叠楼区的深处。**

**没什么人注意到他们。一路上除了几个喝得醉醺醺的人目光迷离地擦肩而过，叠楼区的绝大多数居民显然都留在家里，在绿洲中度过又一个奇妙夜晚。**

多年之后，韦德·沃茨依然会不停回想起这个傍晚。命运的齿轮在那一刻起悄然转动，开启他毕生的执念和追寻。冥冥之中，每个人最终都走上了一条无法回头的路，凝视深渊，却不愿后退一步。

#

一切都要从六年前说起。

二零六二年是社交模拟系统公司成立五十周年，也是沃茨先生担任董事长的第十五个年头。在五十周年庆典前夕，一则小道消息如潮水般席卷了整个网络——韦德·沃茨也在绿洲里放了一个彩蛋。有关“沃茨彩蛋”的议论呈指数级增长，一小时之内登顶热门关键词榜单。

沃茨先生在两天后的庆典中亲口证实了这一传言：为庆祝绿洲正式上线五十周年，他效仿公司创始人的做法，也在游戏中放入了一个彩蛋。与哈利迪先生不同的是，每个拿到彩蛋的人都会获得大小不一的奖励，而第一个发现它的人除了获得数量可观的奖金，还有按照自己的意图为绿洲开发一款游戏的机会。另外，一旦发现有人为寻找彩蛋而忽略了现实世界的工作和生活，将剥夺他参与的权利。

现实世界再次沸腾了。不管是上班族、学生，还是赋闲在家的人，无一不在绞尽脑汁地分析着沃茨先生给出的线索，我也不例外。在这个世界上，又有哪个热爱游戏、以进入社交模拟系统公司为最终志向的人，能抵抗得住亲自为绿洲开发游戏的诱惑呢？

彩蛋这个词，本身就是一服强劲的兴奋剂。二十年过去，人们依然对当年的哈利迪彩蛋记忆犹新——持续五年的疯狂寻找、各大势力的巅峰对决、群雄逐鹿的最终决战。帕西法尔率领众玩家和“第六人”军队在死亡星球的大战被无数次回放，点击率在绿洲影像存储系统高居榜首，相关讨论帖在各大论坛从未跌出过前三。沃茨彩蛋的消息被官方证实后，有关韦德·沃茨的一切资料的查询热度短时间内翻了数番，人们不失礼貌地搭讪每一个和沃茨先生有过接触的人，期望从他们口中获得一星半点解开彩蛋之谜的线索。

沃茨先生给出的线索，其实只有一句话——

**记忆永恒存在，过去永不消亡。**

三个月过去了，没有一个人能对这句话给出一个符合情理的解释。论坛上不少人就“永恒存在”和“永不消亡”夸夸其谈，认为彩蛋其实是一个能保存记忆的大水晶球或是时间机器。这些言论在我看来简直荒谬至极，得出这一结论的人一定没有认真听沃茨先生在庆典中的讲话——

> “没有人能真正回到过去，时间不能倒流，人死不能复生。也没有人能将虚幻变成真实，虚拟世界再美好，现实也会将人一棒打醒。”

比之“永恒”这些虚无缥缈的修饰词，我更关心的是：沃茨先生口中的“记忆”和“过去”，究竟是指他人生中的哪一段、或是哪几段经历？我相信解开谜团的线索，就藏在那些过往之中。

然而有人比我更快一步。庆典过后第一百天，和我同校的格瑞斯·特弗里向媒体公开了自己的发现。我并不喜欢这个人，之前在学术研讨会上见过几次，骄傲自大喋喋不休，为博出名什么事都做得出来，就像哈利迪彩蛋时期的潘德贾斯一样。但他公布的信息的确在我意料之外——

**在有迹可循的史料中，“记忆永恒存在，过去永不消亡”这句话第一次出现并非是在五十周年庆典，而是在二十五年前绿洲的新闻发布会上；第一个面向公众说出它的人也不是韦德·沃茨，而是时任首席设计师的诺兰·索伦托。**

一石激起千层浪。继詹姆斯·哈利迪和韦德·沃茨之后，诺兰·索伦托成为了第三个被彩蛋猎手们将生平资料翻得底朝天的人。

索伦托先生可以算作是我这个岗位的前任——二零三零年入职，从实习生一路升到首席设计师，在任期间主持开发多款为公司带来巨额利润的热门游戏，直到二零三七年离任。但他也是哈利迪时期的三任首席设计师当中最不得宠的一个，哈利迪先生认可他的能力，但并不认同他的理念。新闻发布会后不久，他就离开了公司，具体原因至今没有确切的说法。关于他的各种传闻在公司内部从未平息，但没人敢在沃茨先生面前公开议论。

诺兰•索伦托的身后留下无数谜团。人们热衷于猜测他当年在叠楼区没对韦德•沃茨开枪的原因，在茶余饭后谈论他和沃茨先生之间是否仅仅是敌对关系。我无权对这些传闻妄下结论，因为完整的过往被沃茨先生深深埋藏在心底。但我可以明确地说，它们至少触及了部分真相——韦德•沃茨和诺兰•索伦托之间，的确不仅仅是敌人。

沃茨先生给出的线索，的确和索伦托先生有密切关联。彩蛋的背后是难以释怀的遗憾，和令人扼腕叹息的离别。

#

**“这些都是你自己做的？”男人好奇地摆弄着他的简易充电器。**

**“是的”，韦德自豪地承认，看到对方的目光扫向旁边的笔记本和电热器，赶紧又补充了一句，“也有一些是我从垃圾堆里捡的。”**

**“只要你有耐心，再加上一些组装机械的技巧，叠楼区简直是个百宝箱。”韦德不知道自己带对方来这个藏在废弃货车里的“秘密基地”究竟是对是错，但他感到冥冥中有种特别的力量，阻止自己拒绝对方的请求。**

**也许他和我一样，只是想找个没人注意到的地方安静地待着，不过是在逃离什么东西罢了。当然，处在他那个位置的人，想要逃离的东西肯定比我那可恶的姨妈和她那些混账男人要麻烦得多。**

**男人没有说话，直直地盯着墙上贴着的什么东西。韦德顺着他的目光望去，是自己前几日贴上的剪报，里面有绿洲创始人詹姆斯·哈利迪的访谈——**

** 哈利迪：比乔布斯更伟大？ **

**“索伦托先生？”韦德小心翼翼地开口，这是他第一次直呼对方的身份。**

**“你认得我”，男人朝他微微一笑，“我在酒吧里听到了你对那些人说的话。你喜欢绿洲？”**

**他果然听到了！韦德的脸颊发热，他知道自己一定是脸红了。**

**“我不是故意去偷听的。但你们当时争吵的声音很大，所以……”对方显然注意到了了韦德的窘状，没有再说下去，“这没什么。在这个世界上，又有谁不喜欢绿洲呢？”**

**男人的语气中透着一股难以抑制的无奈和苍凉，他轻轻叹了口气，将目光移回墙上的剪报。**

**韦德虽然年轻，但这些年的艰苦生活早已让他学会察言观色。尽管不知道原因，但他感觉对方此刻非常难过。他跳过地上的充电器，几步跨到墙边，握住了男人的手，一片冰凉。被握住的人明显地颤抖了一下，但并未把手抽出来。**

**“你叫什么名字？”**

**“我叫韦德，先生。韦德•沃茨。我在绿洲里的名字是——”**

**“不要说，韦德。绿洲里的那些都不是真的。也永远不要……永远不要告诉绿洲里的任何人你在现实中是谁。”**

**韦德似懂非懂。“可是——”**

**“以后你就会明白”，男人轻声说道，他看着韦德，但韦德感到对方的目光已经飘到了遥不可及的某处，“在绿洲里，你只能看到别人想让你看到的。”**

**一时间无人说话，气氛变得凝重起来。过了一会，男人再次打破沉默。**

**“如果，我是说如果，有朝一日你得到了绿洲，你想做些什么？”**

**“我想一辈子生活在那里，再也不出来。这样姨妈和她那些混蛋男友们就再也找不到我，也再也不会打我了。”**

**“说真的，有了绿洲，谁还想面对这操蛋的现实呢？”**

**“那现实呢，韦德？现实世界该怎么办？”**

**现实……韦德承认自己从未认真考虑过这个问题。现实是艰难的，化石能源耗尽，人类文明正在倒退。史书中描述的那些好日子早在自己降生之前就已经结束了，从来到这个世界那一刻起，他面对的就只是痛苦、痛苦，再加上无涯的迷茫。**

**“我小时候最快乐的记忆就是绿洲……”，他不知道自己为何要提起这些事情，在这样的时间和地点，面对着一个遥不可及的人，“不工作的时候，我母亲会带我一起登录绿洲，我的第一个账号就是她帮我建的。不过一到晚上，她就强迫我下线，因为我不想面对这恶心透顶的现实世界……”**

**“后来呢？”**

**“后来她死了”，韦德平静地说，在困苦的现实面前，已再难有什么回忆能让他泛起波澜，“死于吸毒过量。她永远都是一副郁郁寡欢的样子，只有吸毒才能让她开心起来。我也就没去管她，由着她吸……”**

**“有一天傍晚我去找她的时候，发现她躺在沙发上，已经没呼吸了。”他一股脑地说下去，说完就不会再痛苦了，“人固有一死，不是吗？也许有一天我也是这个结局，谁知道呢？”**

**韦德深吸一口气，结束了这个故事。他发现男人直直地望着他，目光晦涩不明。**

**“你说的没错……人都是要死的。”男人缓缓地说，“但我并不想就这样不明不白地走向终局。”**

**“梦境再美好，也终究会有醒来的一天。”他的语气突然变了，“现实再无望，也终究是我们这一生的挣扎之所……”**

**“我多想……”男人说不下去了，一滴泪水悄然滑下，韦德觉察到对方浑身都在颤抖。**

**他暂且松开了一直握住的手，猛地扑过去，双臂环上对方的腰。这是他有记忆以来给予的第一个拥抱。**

他知道时光不会为任何人停留。过去的人和事，就只能永远留驻在那些逝去的时光里。但记忆并不遵循这一定律。有些事情，离现在越远，记得反倒越清楚。

记忆永恒存在，过去永不消亡。

**“快到时间了。”男人很快平静下来，他后退一步，脱离了韦德的怀抱，低头看了看手表。“我该回去了。”**

**“新闻发布会还有一小时十五分钟开始”，他从钱夹抽出一张薄薄的卡片递给韦德，“你要是现在出发，估计正好赶上。”**

**他转身离开，推开“秘密基地”大门之前，回头再次朝韦德笑了笑，却没有说再见。韦德愣愣地看着对方的背影，脑中一团乱麻。过了好久，他才回过神来，低头看向手中的卡片——**

**社交模拟系统公司（** **GSS** **）**

**绿洲新闻发布会**

**二零三七年十二月十七日** **哥伦布市** **总部一楼礼堂**

**一排九号（** **VIP** **区）**

**他竟然真的要去看新闻发布会了。**


	3. Chapter 3

#

无数次地重复观看新闻发布会后，我对彩蛋的研究陷入了瓶颈。“记忆永恒存在，过去永不消亡”出现在诺兰·索伦托的开场致辞中，我对那段发言已耳熟能详。直觉告诉我这次的方向是正确的，但迟迟找不到突破口让我的心情分外烦躁。

> “二零三七年十二月十七日。我真正意义上的人生，从那一天开始。”

不管平日在学校多讨厌格瑞斯•特弗里这个人，我也不得不承认，他这次的爆料的确戳中了要害。我查阅了沃茨先生近十年的公开讲话，多次明确提及“二零三七年十二月十七日”这个日期，恰好是新闻发布会当天。

> “从那一天起，我平生第一次有了奋斗的目标，有了疯狂想要追寻的东西。我不再甘心在叠楼区就这样混吃等死地度过一生，一辈子生活在欺凌与恐吓之下，躲在绿洲中逃避眼前可悲的一切，而对我们所处的这个更大更真实的世界一无所知。”

> “我不再是叠楼区那个彷徨无措的男孩了。我的心中从此埋下一颗隐秘的种子，在往后的岁月里生根发芽，开出欲望和野心的花朵。我第一次想要向这个世界证明什么，证明生在贫民窟的男孩并不一定永远挣扎于泥潭，证明这个世界可以被改变。我有了不惜代价也想留住的人，想要获得赏识，与他并肩。

沃茨先生这些话我听过不下百遍，凡是可能和彩蛋有关的句子，我都打印出来贴在卧室墙上，每天入睡前再看上几遍。即便如此，几周下来，除了让自己更加确信新闻发布会中藏有重大线索之外，没有任何其他的发现。

直到那个下午。

我坐在图书馆里，提前完成了当天的课程任务。难得有几小时的空闲，我决定把它们用在寻找线索上，重温一遍新闻发布会。戴上VR眼镜，选定场景后，我和往常一样从云端降落，稳稳地站在展台中央。向观众席前排熟悉的位置望去，沃茨先生——不，十岁的韦德·沃茨，松垮的运动衫和破灯芯绒裤子在一群西装革履的来宾中分外突兀。他并未注意到、或是压根不在乎附近观众投来的怪异目光，直直地望向我身边的位置——

诺兰·索伦托站在那里。作为曾经盛极一时的公众人物和坊间多年来流言蜚语的核心，他的相貌对我来说并不陌生。但无论是第几次观看这一场景，我都难抑内心的惊诧。

他面带微笑，平静地望着喧嚣兴奋的人群，可眼神中并无笑意，反倒露着些许悲哀。几根灯柱回旋着打在他身边，整个人笼上一层微弱的白色光晕，莫名有种苍凉之感。在这场由虚拟世界引发的全民狂欢中，似乎只有他一个人留在坍圮没落的现实里，和周围的喜乐之景格格不入。

**或许在那一刻，他就已经预料到了自己今后的结局。**

**木秀于林，风必摧之。绽放到极致，也是衰亡的开始。**

灯柱熄灭了，大厅瞬间暗淡下来。这时可以清晰地看见几缕幽幽的淡黄色光芒散落在展台周围，又化作无数零落的小点向观众席飘去。很多人好奇地伸手去抓，可那些光晕只是轻轻掠过手掌，缓缓上浮，在礼堂的穹顶渐渐聚集。在这样奇妙而安宁的氛围中，我的神经却变得紧张起来。

**就要开始了。** 我在心中默念早已牢记于心的台词——

“今晚的主题是‘记忆’。”诺兰·索伦托和我几乎同时说道。

话音刚落，礼堂的四壁消失了，取而代之的是一片葱郁的树林。台下传来几声惊呼，紧随而来的是一片兴奋的私语。这样的反应并不奇怪，能源危机和几次极端气候之后，市区里就再难见到真正的树木了。

我们所站之处是个人来人往的广场，恰好位于树林中央。一个三四岁的男孩追着玩具皮球朝我的方向奔来，他的父母紧随其后。这些人都穿着八十年代的衣服。我没有躲避，很清楚接下来会发生的事情——

他们从我身体中径直穿过，在接触的瞬间化作点点光晕，又在身后重新组合成完整的人形。男孩继续向前跑去，仿佛从未有人挡在他面前。

类似的场景我已经历过多次，上次是一对情侣，再上次是抱着小孩的母亲，再往前数甚至还有一群出游的小学生。身边的观众们显然没我这么驾轻就熟，不少人尝试与这些虚拟人物对话，或是伸手触摸树上的枝桠，直到光影破碎，方知身处幻境。当然，我没资格嘲笑这些人的窘状——第一次来到这里时，我的反应比他们还要夸张。

“你们现在目光所及，无一例外皆为虚妄。 **”** 诺兰·索伦托的声音从空中传来。树林和广场都消失了，我们又回到了新闻发布会的礼堂。

“方才各位所到之处，是一九八七年哥伦布市的中央公园。我们用虚拟现实技术还原了那段历史，这也是绿洲的核心技术之一。”人群中发出阵阵惊叹。

“你们所看到的那些，是真实存在过的事物。但时光不能倒流，再先进的科技也不能让人回到从前，哪怕是绿洲也做不到。”

他挥了挥手，周遭的场景再次变化。人们现在身处一个更大的礼堂——不，是个大图书馆，成千上万本书籍——纸质的书籍，悬浮在周围。

“这个礼堂所在的地方，曾经是俄亥俄州立大学图书馆。如果它还存在的话，如今该有一百六十七年的历史了。这里曾是世界上学生人数最多的校园，我们如今所站之处，不知曾有多少学生来来往往。”

一本《战争与和平》飘到眼前，我下意识地伸手去抓，想起上次遇到的是《了不起的盖茨比》，再上次是——

我及时打断了自己的胡思乱想。 **这时可不能走神。重头戏就要来了——**

“逝去的事物，永远都不会再归来。但总有一些人会怀念，这个世界本来的模样。记忆永恒存在，而过去永不消亡。”

**记忆永恒存在，而过去永不消亡。**

**记忆永恒存在，而过去永不消亡……**

**这个世界本来的模样……**

人群中爆发的欢呼再次打断了我的思绪。诺兰从身边随手抓过一本书，翻开抛向穹顶。书页在半空中无限延展开来，五个巨大的字母渐渐显现——

** OASIS **

“欢迎来到绿洲。”

狂热的喊叫响彻天穹。我向观众席上望去，在这一刻，似乎台下的所有人都忘记了自己身在何处、忘记了自己在现实中的身份，毫无形象地为这个缤纷绚丽的虚拟世界欢呼呐喊。在现实世界中，他们大多为各界精英，其中不乏站在权力和财富顶端的知名人物，但此时此刻，他们的眼里只有绿洲。在绿洲面前，一切仿佛都不再重要了。

韦德·沃茨是个例外。

我望着年轻的沃茨先生，他不知什么时候已从座位上站起身来，手里紧紧攥着VR眼镜，激动得满脸通红，目不转睛地盯着台上的诺兰·索伦托。眼神中有种毫不掩饰的狂热和坚定，像是要把眼前的一切据为己有，像是已经痛下决心定要达成某个目标。

而对方也回望着他。

诺兰·索伦托犹豫了一下，在男孩炽热的目光中缓缓走到展台边缘，低下头静静地看着他。这一次，我清楚地从他的眼神中看到了浓重得化不开的悲哀。他的嘴唇轻轻翕动，似乎并不想让别人听到接下来的话，但我还是听清了——

“这不过是个梦境，韦德。”

男孩猛地伸出手去，似乎想一把抓住台上的人，但扑了个空。对方后退几步，转身离开，不曾回头。

在那个瞬间，那些资料在我脑中不再是一团乱麻，它们整齐地排列在一起，指向同一个结果。 **我终于明白了。**

**我终于明白了沃茨先生为何要特意留下线索，引导我们来到这里；终于明白了他口中的“记忆”和“过去”和谁有关——**

> “我也有了不惜代价也要留住的人，想要获得赏识，与他并肩。”

**我明白了他想要留住的人是谁，明白了他对绿洲的执念因谁而起——**

**诺兰·索伦托。**

**沃茨先生放入彩蛋不光是为了庆祝。他想以这种别样的方式，永久地保存那段过往。让记忆中的人和事在绿洲中一遍遍地重现，让诺兰·索伦托这个名字和他永远关联在一起，无论是在过去、现在还是未来。**

**记忆永恒存在，过去永不消亡。**

> “没有人能真正回到过去，时间不能倒流，人死不能复生。也没有人能将虚幻变成真实，虚拟世界再美好，现实也会将人一棒打醒。”

**过去的事情无法改变，虚拟无法作用于现实。但现实中逝去的，在绿洲中可能依然存在；现实中无法弥补的，在绿洲中可以一次次重温。**

**现实是过去之果、未来之因。是过往种种，塑造了今日的韦德·沃茨。**

我想放声高歌，想大喊大叫，想立刻冲出门外向全世界的人公开我的发现。我感到自己触碰到了一个了不得的秘密、一段尘封的过往、一个关于韦德·沃茨的不为人知的故事。我为自己的敏锐和才智而骄傲，感到自己离彩蛋又近了一步。

有人把《战争与和平》当冒险小说看，有人在口香糖包装说明里悟出了宇宙真理。自己是否为第一个发现的人暂且不论，在那一瞬间，我真的相信自己是全世界最具聪明才智的人，仅凭沃茨先生的眼神，就解开了彩蛋的重大线索——

**沃茨先生的彩蛋，就藏在他和诺兰·索伦托的那段往事里。**

那时的我并不知道自己即将面对怎样的故事，对“猎蛋之路”充满信心，甚至开始谋划拿到彩蛋后应该为绿洲开发一款什么类型的游戏。如今回望，我为当初的自信和狂妄而羞愧。每每忆起这段经历，心中涌动的不是拿到彩蛋的欣喜，而是永不消散的悲哀。

#

**韦德呆立在原地，看着曾经的栖身之所在巨大的爆炸声中轰然倒塌，朝着他的方向砸来。求生的本能驱动他逃离这片充溢着死亡气息的火海，迈动双腿盲目地向前奔跑，却不知何处可去。**

**诺兰·索伦托想要杀他。**

**他不愿意相信这个事实，但眼前种种让他再也无法自欺欺人。这些年来，他始终不曾真正了解对方，不明白他为何要离开绿洲，为何要加入** **IOI** **，为何要为了眼前的利益违背作为游戏设计师的本心，为何要将灵魂出卖给魔鬼。他更不明白，为何对方能堂而皇之地说出那些令人厌恶的谎言，为何表现得如同根本不认识他。**

**早在** **IOI** **总部的办公室里，他就该意识到，自己曾经憧憬的那些已经不存在了，眼前的人为得到绿洲不择手段，是利欲熏心的恶魔。**

> **“没错，帕西法尔，我们知道你的真实身份。韦德·沃茨。”**

**他过去常常在想，当自己的名字再次被对方当面提起时，会是何种情景。现实世界用最冷酷、最决绝的方式给了他答案。**

**在下线的瞬间，他已做好被“第六人”团团包围的准备。秘密基地早在十年前相遇的那天就已经暴露，他没什么真正的秘密可以隐藏了。**

**门外空无一人。或许追兵还未来得及到达，又或许是对方最后的仁慈。**

> **“永远不要告诉绿洲里的任何人你在现实中是谁。”**

> **“这不过是个梦境，韦德。”**

**而对方一直在试图告诉你这梦中的一切都是假的。是你自己不顾一切地追寻着这些虚幻的真实，作茧自缚，还甘之如饴。**

**韦德不知道究竟是什么开启了自己的欲望之门，是诺兰•索伦托、是绿洲本身，抑或是两者的综合。母亲去世后，八岁的他被那个自称是姨妈的女人带进叠楼，在斥责和辱骂中开始了长达十二年的煎熬。他想要逃离这种生活，想要摆脱这无尽的折磨和痛苦，想要在幻境中一醉不醒。他曾经对未来不抱任何期待，以为自己的人生不过是条一眼就能望得到尽头的路，任何选择都不过是在不同形式的痛苦当中来回切换。**

**直到那命中注定的一天。**

**直到遇见了他。**

> **“梦境再美好，也终究会有醒来的一天。”**

**诺兰·索伦托亲手打破了这个由他创造的梦境。他已不再是绿洲的首席设计师，不再是那个在自己面前默默流泪的男人。他曾带来希望，又用杀戮和欺骗将自己推入绝望。**

**绿洲中的幻梦、现实中的憧憬，如今都结束了。**

**韦德憎恨那个喜怒无常的女人，憎恨她和身边那些一无是处的混账男人们带来的折磨和苦难，但他不曾想过这令人厌恶的一切竟要以死亡作结。他目睹鲜活的生命在眼前逝去却无能为力，真正明白了顺我者昌、逆我者亡的残酷和无奈。**

> **“人都是要死的。但我并不想就这样不明不白地走向终局。”**

**这话说得一点没错。没有人想在生命的尽头来临前，仍缩在叠楼一角，不曾有机会窥探世界的全貌。得知哈利迪彩蛋的消息那一刻，他就知道自己该做什么了。从开始寻找彩蛋的那一刻起，他满腔的愤懑和不甘第一次有了宣泄的出口，他的一切欲望和野心，第一次有了清晰的实现途径。**

**他庆幸自己终于从过去解脱，庆幸自己终于不再寄情于幻梦，但也无比怨恨为达目的竟可以这般不择手段。他想要报复，为自己错放的一腔憧憬，为不得不面对这冰冷的现实。**

**幻境破碎了，但支撑这场幻境的欲望依旧存在。**

**他想得到绿洲。**

**有了绿洲，他就不再是那个曾经被人轻视和嘲笑的男孩，他将拥有支配虚拟和现实的权力，** **IOI** **再也无法对他造成任何威胁。**

**他将真正与诺兰•索伦托并肩。**

**他将真正有能力去挽留、去束缚、去创造、去改变，而不是一次次地被迫面对失去，一次次在追忆和悔恨中沉沦。**

> **“但时光不能倒流，再先进的科技也不能让人回到从前，哪怕是绿洲也做不到。”**

**他不能让时光倒流，但绿洲的股权足以让他获得改变现实的权力。他会击败** **IOI** **，那些被欺骗的、错过的、难以改变的过往，统统都可以回到从前。**

**他是韦德·沃茨，是彩蛋猎手帕西法尔，是神话中寻找圣杯的勇士，是黄铜钥匙持有者，是积分榜第一人，是这场绿洲争夺战中最可能的赢家。**

事实证明他错得离谱。现实不是绿洲。在现实世界中，破碎的再难恢复原状，逝去的永不复还。那些错过的、失落的、遗憾的、误解的、没说出口的，统统遗落在消逝的过往里，只能在回忆中寻求慰藉，在绿洲中创造虚幻梦境以慰寂寥。

#

锈迹斑斑的铁门吱呀一声开了条缝隙，探出个乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

“先生，我叫艾尔·格林，我——”

“我不认识你。我也没叫外卖、没有东西需要修理、没订购任何生活用品，也不欢迎别人进来推销。还有，我最近没钱，如果你是来抢劫的话。我建议你去……”

**这人是个话唠吗？**

“……掉了装备。现在疼得更厉害了，都怪你这个时候来敲门，让我扭到了脖子。刚才我正在——”

“艾洛克。”

我迅速把脚插入门缝，成功阻止了对方关门的动作。右脚被铁门夹得生疼，但和可能拿到的宝贵信息比起来，这点疼痛非常值得。“我不是来找茬的。”

“我这次来，是想向你打听一个人。”

“谁？”对方一脸怀疑地看着我，紧紧拽着门把手，生怕我破门而入。

“诺兰·索伦托。”

阻住大门的力道突然消失了，我来不及把脚收回，在惯性的作用下毫无形象地摔了个四脚朝天。我也终于看清了他的长相。

“邋遢”是我对眼前这人的第一印象。他已经不年轻了，斑白的卷发杂乱无章地堆在头顶，穿着一套毫无格调的条纹睡衣和破破烂烂的塑料拖鞋。我注意到他的左手还拿着VR眼镜，估计在开门之前正忙着打游戏。

**看来还是个资深宅男。**

我从地上爬起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一头扎进屋内，对方果然没来得及阻拦。他侧过头瞥了我一眼，无奈地耸了耸肩，也没再试图赶我出去。

“你是绿洲的人？”他随意地坐在一张堆满杂物的桌子上，用眼神示意我自己找个地方坐，“是沃茨那小子让你来的？”

“不是。”

“那么你是自己找来的？”他惊奇地看了我一眼，“这么多年来，你是第二个查到我真实身份的人。”

“那第一个是谁？”

“韦德·沃茨。”

听到这个名字，我突然兴奋起来，感到自己离彩蛋又近了一步。 **这回可来对了。**

“说吧，你想知道什么事情？”他用一种平静无波的语气问道。

**我简直不敢相信自己的好运。** 为避免透露彩蛋的线索，我事先还特地准备了一套说辞，没想到对方压根没提这事。

“我想知道关于他的传闻有哪些是真的”，我飞快地说道，生怕对方反悔，“我想知道索伦托先生是否早就知道帕西法尔的真实身份，在争夺哈利迪彩蛋的过程中是否有意放过沃茨先生，他对沃茨先生究竟抱有怎样的看法，他是否真的背叛了IOI，是否早已猜到自己最终的结局——”

“你问的这些，在现今活着的人当中，恐怕没人能给出个确切的说法”，他叹了口气，慢吞吞地滑下桌子，“但你可以自己去听。”

“什么？”

“之前的那些……，嗯，那些谈话，我大多留有录音。干这一行，多少总要留点东西自保”，他看着我，那种满不在乎的态度消失了，眼神里溢满了沧桑，“不过现在显然用不上了。”

> “帕西法尔的真名……叫做韦德•沃茨。”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “那个拿到黄铜钥匙的小子得意忘形，竟然在舞池里对刚认识的小女友说了自己的真名，叫韦德。我回去一查，满足条件的只有一个人——叠楼区的韦德·沃茨。”
> 
> “竟然是他……”
> 
> “他在绿洲里说了自己的真名？我不是——”
> 
> “你认识这家伙？”
> 
> “诺兰？诺兰，你在听吗？”
> 
> “你接着说。”
> 
> “我还查到了他家的住址，刚才和资料一起发给你了，有看到吗？”
> 
> “我这就派人过去。”
> 
> “等等！我还没说完呢，你们现在去了叠楼也没用，我当时在错乱星球盯了他大半天，累得浑身酸痛，然后总算查到了他在居民名册上登记的住址——”
> 
> “艾洛克，说重点。”
> 
> “重点就是他现在不在那个叠楼里。我定位了他的上线地点，也是在叠楼区，看起来像是一个废品收购站——不，是个废弃的车堆。我把坐标发给你了，他应该还在那，如果你们动作快的话，这回估计没啥问题。”
> 
> “我头一回见到这样的傻小子，才见过几面，就把真名说了，之前恐怕压根没泡过妞吧……看他那样估计也是……”
> 
> “唉，这一趟跑得可真是辛苦，我感觉脖子又开始疼了。你看我这么不容易，在报酬上要不……”
> 
> “诺兰？诺兰？”
> 
> “我知道了。”

我摘下耳机，震惊得无以复加。我知道后来发生的事情。 **诺兰·索伦托知道沃茨先生不在那里，但依然派人炸了叠楼？然后任由对方从别处逃走？** 我不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我知道你在想什么”，艾洛克了然地看着我，“自己干出的蠢事，最后连累别人一起倒霉。他做掉那么多人，怎么就差沃茨这一个？用起毁灭之子来倒熟练得很。我攒了十年的装备，就这么没了。”

“被踢下线之后，我一路追着到了叠楼，就算被IOI报复，也要先把这家伙揍个鼻青脸肿。可看着他望着沃茨那眼神，发觉自己真他妈也是个感情用事的怂货，关键时刻根本下不去手。”

“沃茨那小子当年可比我狠多了，真是人不可貌相。得到绿洲之后，就像换了个人似的。”

> “我就知道你会来找我。IOI的律师果然厉害——证据不足，无罪释放！估计绿洲那伙人肺都要气炸了。你在警察那待了几天来着？三天？两天？”
> 
> “两天。”
> 
> “我早知道会是这样！有钱多好，可以为所欲为。”
> 
> “……诺兰？你还好吗？”
> 
> “艾洛克，你知道吗……他也是这么说的……”
> 
> “你管那些作甚？那小子绝对是脑子出了问题，才会把录像挂到网上，让他再次起诉去吧。相信我，没人愿意接这个案子。这世道，有哪个大公司手里是干净的，那帮混吃等死的警察也心知肚明。依我看，他们绿洲也好不到哪去。”
> 
> “给你讲点有意思的事情吧，不知道你看到没有。沃茨那家伙刚接手绿洲，就说每周要停服两天，说是什么‘虚拟世界虽然美好，但现实世界也同样重要’？这话鬼才相信。现在每天都有人围在他们总部门口抗议，论坛上也是骂声一片。我看绿洲放在他手里，过不了几天就要完蛋。”
> 
> “诺兰？诺兰？你真的没事吧？”
> 
> “算了，我不要你赔我装备了。那帮蠢蛋直到现在都没查出来我在现实中是谁，等我换个马甲，不出多长时间，就能全捞回来。”
> 
> “我去帮你黑了GSS的官网如何？给那混蛋找点麻烦。”
> 
> “还记得我当初说过的话吗？一个人只要有朋友，就算不上失败。”
> 
> “艾洛克。”
> 
> “嗯？”
> 
> “其实……其实我没有失败。”
> 
> “其实这样也挺好……不过是……殊途同归罢了……”

**殊途同归？** 我不知道该说些什么。事情比我之前预想的要复杂许多。

“我讨厌沃茨那混小子，就算他现在披上了救世主的皮，也一样令人生厌”，艾洛克恨得咬牙切齿，“我承认他给这个世界做了不少好事，但现实世界再好，哪里比得上绿洲？你知道吗，我真的愿意一辈子活在绿洲里。”

“你就因为这个讨厌沃茨先生？”

“……不完全是。其实也和诺兰有关。”

“我算不上特别了解诺兰，大多数时候不过是拿钱办事而已。但我真心为他感到不值。我觉得他当初就不应该放过沃茨。”

“难道是沃茨先生导致最后——”

“不，他的结局倒不怨沃茨。就算当初拿到了彩蛋，恐怕也不会有什么差别。”

“人这一生，做了选择，就要承担后果。”

> “诺兰！诺兰！你现在在哪？”
> 
> “艾洛克？”
> 
> “你背叛了IOI吗？”
> 
> “……为什么这么问？”
> 
> “我不能告诉你，因为我也是冒了很大的风险。我只能说，你们公司的最大股东，那个伯纳德·考克，目前已经要气疯了。他在我这圈子里到处找人，砸了重金调查你的背景。”
> 
> “诺兰，你是疯了吗？做这种事情？”
> 
> “我不能再联系你了……再这样下去，这事迟早会牵连到我的头上。”
> 
> “我明白。”
> 
> “艾洛克？你还在吗？”
> 
> “谢谢你。”

“他到底做了什么？你为什么说他背叛了IOI？”我实在抑制不住自己的好奇心。

“你觉得我会告诉你吗？”艾洛克一脸嘲讽，“有些事情，就应该永远烂在肚子里，这样才不会招惹祸端。”

“你知道的已经够多了。如果你真的有独立查出我真实身份的能力，这些信息已经足够让你找到彩蛋了。”

**他竟然知道我的意图！** 我顿时懊恼刚才的自作聪明。不过也难怪，艾洛克这些年来把自己的身份隐藏得这么好，估计从进门的那一刻，他就把我看了个透彻。可还有一件事我真的很想知道——

“我还有最后一个问题”，犹豫再三，我还是问出了口，“照您的看法，是什么原因导致索伦托先生最后在叠楼区又一次放过了沃茨先生？”

“或许，只是或许，在看到彩蛋的那一刻，他是真的为那个孩子感到高兴吧。”

“那他说‘殊途同归’，又是——”

“你的问题已经问完了。”

我不情愿地告辞离开，和艾洛克的谈话解开了我的部分疑惑，但也种下了更多的疑团。

#

**“莫罗先生，我想知道，哈利迪先生的全部记忆，是否都存放在档案馆里？”**

**“没错。”**

**“那……这些记忆全部是公开的吗？所有人都能看到——我是说——”**

**“不是。”**

**“我猜也是……莫罗先生，我想知道——”**

**“韦德，我知道你想看什么。可是时间不能倒流，人死不能复生。执着于过去不能自拔，只会害了你自己。”**

**“可是我想知道。我想知道他最后对我说的话……究竟是什么意思。”**

**“就算您不告诉我，我也会去的。我会日复一日地翻看，直到找到我想要的东西。就像在寻找哈利迪先生的彩蛋时那样。莫罗先生，您了解我。”**

**“韦德，你还记得在拿到彩蛋的时候，詹姆斯对你说的那些话吗？”**

**“记得。”**

> **“之所以创造绿洲是因为，我从没在现实中得到过家的感觉，我不知如何跟人交流。我一生都陷在恐惧之中，直到死期将至才意识到，现实纵然可怕、纵然痛苦，可它也是我们能获得真正快乐的唯一地方，因为那才是真实。”**
> 
> **“即使现实再令我恐惧，再令我痛苦，也只有在现实中，我才能真正吃顿好饭。”**

**“和詹姆斯之间的过往，我至今无法释怀。我守着他留下的那些记忆，在档案馆消磨这余下的漫长人生，在那些已经逝去的美好里寻求慰藉。”**

**“那些记忆是如此的真实，有的时候，我站在外面看着他，就好像他还没有死，还活生生地站在我身边，我们一起讨论游戏，畅想着绿洲的未来。”**

**“我一生都没能走出那段过往，但我不想看着你再重蹈覆辙。过去的就让它过去吧，韦德。不被过去所困，才能更好地面对未来。”**

**“莫罗先生，我——”**

**“你想知道的事情……二零三七年十二月十七日，用最高权限。”**

**“不论你在那段记忆中看到了什么，韦德，你要知道，詹姆斯他在死前很后悔，真的很后悔。”**

**“所以他给了你摧毁绿洲的权限。”**

> **“摁下这个按钮，整个绿洲就会被毁灭，蠕虫会吃掉** **GSS** **服务器里的所有东西，包括源代码，它可以让这个世界彻底终结。”**

**“可是为什么——”**

**“去吧，孩子。去寻找你想要的答案。绿洲早就是你的了。善加利用你手上的一切，不要辜负詹姆斯，也不要……不要辜负他。”**


End file.
